Save Me
by ellie-hiddlebatch
Summary: John wants to go, but the Doctor is hesitant. Warning: Mentions of suicide and self harm. Not promoting it in any way, shape or form. Read and review please! :)


**A/N: Hey guys! It's another one-shot, but I think you're going to like it... Just a warning, there is a mention of attempted suicide and self-harm so if that's a trigger to you, then you might not want to read it. That's about all I have to say, except that if you're on tumblr and getting some hate, feel free to pm me on here. That's all now! Enjoy!**

"Hello, John!" The Doctor fastened his maroon bow tie as he walked into John's flat. "John?"

"In here," John said from his bedroom groggily.

"Ah!" The Doctor walked into John's bedroom to find John buried under countless layers of sheets, his head resting on a fluffy pillow.

"Where are we going?" John asked.

"Where do you want to go?"

"St. Bart's rooftop, 2012, January 3."  
>The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Why?"<p>

"I want you to meet Sherlock Holmes."

"John, you know we can't mess with the past. It's there and it's a fixed point in time."

"I know, I know… But hasn't it already happened, though?"

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that…" The doctor opened the door. "Ready to head out?"

"I should probably get dressed first," said John, standing up from his bed in a blue and gray striped robe.

"Ah," said the Doctor, "right." He paused. "Got any fish fingers and custard?"

"In a bowl in the fridge," John said. He took off his robe and put on his favorite cream jumper and a pair of trousers. He then approached the Doctor (who was eating), ready to go.

"Let's head in," the Doctor said. Just outside the door, the TARDIS was a bright blue, practically begging John and the Doctor to go inside. The Doctor pulled a few odd levers and twisted a brightly colored knob. The machine started wheezing and groaning as it arrived on the rooftop of St. Bart's.

John stepped out of the TARDIS, seeing Sherlock on the ledge, his phone to his ear, a dead Moriarty to the side. "Goodbye, John," Sherlock had said. He tossed the phone lightly to the side and extended his arms.

"No." John said. "Stop."

Sherlock turned around quickly. "John?" he said, confused. "How did- how did you get up here? How are there two of you?"

"Time travel." Sherlock opened his mouth to object. "And don't say it's impossible, because it is possible, I'm coming to you from 2013. It's been over a year and I needed this pain to stop. My pain."

"John!" the Doctor shouted. "What are you doing?" The Doctor stepped outside of the TARDIS and moved toward the other two.

"Sherlock," John said, his voice trembling slightly, "I've attempted suicide 3 times since you did this." He rolled up the sleeve of his sweater. His arm was covered in jagged cuts. "This is the pain that I've been going through and I want it to stop."

"John," said Sherlock, "you're going to probably be upset when I say his, but go back to where you were. I'm alive in that reality, I only faked it to protect you. The snipers, his snipers-" he gestured at Moriarty- "they were targeted right at you."

John stood in disbelief. Did he really just get the fact that Sherlock was alive confirmed? He had to go back. He had to.

"John, are you okay?" the Doctor asked. John noticed the tears streaming down his face. "Let's go back, okay? We're going to go back. And we're going to stop ourselves from ever being able to do this." He escorted John into the TARDIS. "Thank you," he mouthed to Sherlock, who winked.

"How are we turning it back?" John asked.

"We're going to get there a minute before we got there before," the Doctor said, "and then stop them, us, whatever your preferred term is before that happens. Now you have the knowledge, so you can proceed."

"Right. Can you stop them? I don't- I don't think I have the energy right now. A bit emotionally drained."

"I get it, John. We can wait as long as you need to. And you should have told me about the scars. When's the last time you did it?"

"Yesterday."

"John! If you ever feel the need to do anything like that again, call the TARDIS. I _will_ answer."

"You should probably stop us now."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Just, please, let's not mess this up anymore."

"Right then. So, about 15 minutes before this moment, and… Voila! Gotta love Sexy!" He kissed the center console before running out and practically tackling a distressed-looking John. They conversed quickly and each went back into their respective TARDISes. The doctor smiled. "It's all okay, John. It's okay."

"Can I go back to my flat?" John asked.

"Sure," the Doctor said calmly, "but I'm not leaving until Sherlock comes back and you two are reunited."

"I'm not suicidal anymore," John persisted.

"That doesn't seem like enough to me," the Doctor said. "I wouldn't trust any depressed person to live alone. I've found that everyone can make a difference in the end. A friend told me once that there was no hope, but I told them that there surprisingly is always hope. In the end, I think he might have believed me a little." He paused, as if reliving a past memory. "Anyways, off to Baker Street we go! Don't want to be too much of a Debbie Downer," the Doctor said, once again pulling some levers and twisting a brightly colored knob.

The two were greeted at Baker street by a tall, dark-and-curly haired man holding a violin.

"Hello, John."

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that! I've been toying with the idea for a long time and I'm finally happy with the result. Have a lovely new year everyone! -Ellie**


End file.
